First Story
by redandblack1832
Summary: This is my first story, but if people don't like it or it's just bad I might take it off. Please give it a chance. Thank you. E/E.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hi everyone! Um, this is my first story, but if no one likes it or I run out of idea's or if it's just horrible I'll take it off the site, no need to embarrass myself, right? Anyway to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Miserables, it'd be kind of weird if I was a 128 year old man. **

**Eponine's POV**

"My little dear, 'Ponine," my father said to me, "Can you go out and get some pastries for the inn?" he asked, I nodded enthusiastically. I would do anything for my father, he's my hero.

"Yes Papa, I'll go," I replied and he bent down and gave me a kiss on my nose. With that I ran to the bakery in my new purple dress. My name is Eponine Thenardier and I am eight years old, I have long, curly brown hair and I have dark brown eyes.

"Monsieur I would like to buy twenty pastries please," I said to the baker and handed him the amount Papa gave me.

"Right away mademoiselle," the baker said and turned around to fetch the pastries. He returned soon and I made my exit. On my way back to the inn I took a short cut down an ally way. I heard different noises and started to get frightened. A man jumped out in front of me and tried to take my pastries.

"Help! Help! Please anyone!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. No one came, the man lifted his hand to me then brought it down. I didn't feel any pain, but I heard the slap connect. I opened my eyes to see a bundle of blond hair and the side of a young boys face.

Then he did something I've never seen before, he knead the man in between the legs, took the pastries and my hand and ran while the man stayed crumpled on the floor. We stopped after about ten minutes when we were a good distance away from the man. We probably would have kept running if we weren't out of breath.

The boy looked at me and I got a good look at him. He looked to be around my age and was slightly shorter than I was. He had golden curly hair that was caked with dirt and grime, he had on a dirt stained shirt on with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a loose torn up tie around his neck, he also had on torn trousers and he had no shoes. The feature that stood out the most was his eyes. They were bluer than any ocean and so full of fire and passion and light.

"Thank you for helping me Monsieur," I paused waiting for an answer. He looked at me funny.

"Your weird, I've never been called monsieur before," he said. "My name is Enjolras." he said smiling at me. "What's your name?"

"I'm Po-" I stopped remembering that my father told me to never give my name, "Patria, Patria Jondrette." I made up. He looked skeptical.

"I know your lying," he told me, "your pretty good, but can you at least tell me your first name?" he asked.

"Fine, my first name is Eponine," I exhaled.

"See that wasn't so hard, was it?" the blonde boy smirked.

"Why are you rude to me if you saved me?" I asked.

"Well I learn some things on the streets," he shrugged.

This was the start of a great friendship for me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you for the positive comments, I will try to continue the story, although the updates might not be consistent or perfect. THANK YOU! :) On to the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Miserables. :'(**

I told Enjolras where I lived and he would always come at five o'clock. Over time he introduced me to his siblings. He had a twin named Cosette, she had the same color scheme he had but her eyes didn't have the same determination and passion. He also had a younger brother, his name was Courfeyrac, he was a year younger than the twins. He had brown hair and brown eyes. Everything was fun and normal until one day when Enjolras' father lost his low paying job. That was the worst night of my short life.

"Hey 'Ponine," I heard Enjolras whisper at my window using his nickname for me.

"Enjolras?" I asked rubbing sleep out of my eyes while opening my small window, it had to be three o'clock in the morning. I opened my window because I haven't seen my best friend for days. "What's the matter 'Ras?" I asked as he sat on my bed as I light a candle. I took in his appearance and gasped. Enjolras was usually so bright and fun, but he now looked disheveled and tired. His skin was paler than usual and he had dark circles under his saddened blue eyes. He looked at me.

"Enjolras, what happened?" I asked, desperate to know why my best friend looked out of his normal state, while lighting a small candle.

"Eponine," he said my name with tears brimming at his eyes and Enjolras didn't cry often. "My father lost his horrible job and I guess he got angry and got a few drinks, or more than a few," he said looking at me, "he came home drunk and he started yelling at me, Cosette, and Courfeyrac, my mother was at her job in the factory. So he took the anger out on me and my sister," he paused. "I hid her and Courf and told them not to move and they, thank God, listened.

"He grabbed me off my feet and yelled 'It's you're fault ya good for nothin' gamin, if you were never born I would be a bourgeois in a mansion!' That's what he said 'Ponine before he threw me against the wall," he said I gasped in shock at what happened, "but it didn't stop there, he came over to me and kicked and punched me while I was on the floor, then he picked me up again and broke my nose when he punched my face, he finally finished with me and when he went to sleep I came here," he told me tears running down his face, now that I looked closer I saw his face bruised and his nose was bleeding. I pulled him into a hug and he cried for what seemed like hours, then his body stiffened and he pulled back.

"Oh 'Ponine I'm so sorry I got your night gown all wet," he said alarmed.

"Don't worry about it I have others," I told him and he cracked a small smile.

"I better go before he wakes up, thanks Eponine." he left with a kiss on my forehead, unconsciously my hand raised to the spot and I smiled. I knew right there all I wanted to do was protect and care for Enjolras. I was in love at age nine. The next horrible thing happened when I was that age.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:Thank you for all of your support I am positive that I will continue the story. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Miserables.**

"Eponine!" I turned my head to see a distraught Enjolras run towards me with Cosette with him. As he came closer I saw blood running from his lip and a spot above his eye brow.

"'Jolras what happened?" I asked at his appearance, Cosette was at his side unhurt, but crying.

"Eponine we need to talk somewhere else," he told me. I rushed them both up to my room at the inn. I sat Enjolras on the bed and took out the needle and thread from underneath it. Since his dad lost his job Enjolras would come to me banged up and I would fix him. He started explaining what happened while I sewed him up. There was a large cut above his right eyebrow.

"'Ponine m-my mom she's, she's," he chocked out in sobs, "she got sick and if I would have just been able to work more and get more money," he rambled and I pulled them both into a hug. "Eponine she's dead. My mother's dead! She died because of me. I didn't earn enough money and she died because I couldn't bring back enough money for medicine, it's my fault." No this couldn't happen to him, he and his mother were so close, well as close as they could be, Enjolras's mother usually worked all day and didn't come home after.

"Enjolras I don't know if this helps," I said in my nine year old voice, "But you are not alone, I'm here, and it's not your fault." I comforted him.

"'Ponine I have to return to my father, I have to earn him money," he said, "but I can't let Cosette come with me," he explained, "Can you please keep her here, I don't trust anyone but you," he told me. Then Cosette interrupted him.

"I am going back with you Enjolras," she said defiantly, it was always weird to hear her call him by their last name.

"No you are staying 'ere with 'Ponine," he stated his speech going bad which meant he was serious, "If that's okay 'Ponine?" his voice tender as he asked me.

"Of course she can stay," I assured him and he let out a breath.

"Thank you," he said genuinely. "Now Cosette," he addressed his sister, "you are going to stay with Eponine and listen to whatever she says," she went to interrupt him but he held his small hand up and stopped her, "Me and Courfeyrac will gather enough money to support you ourselves and we'll drop by, okay?" he said, she nodded in return.

"When will you gather enough money?" I asked since he was only nine.

"I don't know 'Ponine, but I won't stop working," with that he climbed out the window and left.

Eight weeks after that conversation a man claiming to know Enjolras' mother, Fantine, showed up and bought Cosette for fifteen hundred francs. After that my life got worst. Both my parents took to treating me and my siblings like slaves and beating us. They also made us pick pocket of of rich people after we lost the inn a year after Cosette was sold. We tried to sell things, but they didn't amount to much. Three years after Cosette was taken from me, therefore taken from Enjolras, I saw my best friend through a window in my room, or jail cell, since I was locked in.

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading and reviewing :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Sorry, but this one's going to be pretty short, the next one will be longer. Thanks for all your support! On to the story!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Les Miserables:(**

"I demand you tell me where my sister and Eponine are," I heard a young boy's voice order. I tried to look down, but given the size of my window I could only see blond, curly hair!

"Ordering now? 'Ey boy?" I heard my fathers menacing voice. "Hey Babet, I think we need to show this boy a lesson, but before that I want to know who he is to start barking orders, he can't be more than eleven, what's your name boy?" he asked. Please don't let it be Enjolras, I prayed.

"I'm twelve and my name is Gabriel Enjolras." he said proudly, so that's his first name. Run Enjolras get out of here.

"I see," my dad said unimpressed, "well time for your lesson." my dad's thugs moved into my sight and pined Enjolras against the alley wall as he struggled. He looked different, much older in his face, but he was more gangly.

"Oh and to answer your question," I heard my father's voice muffled, "Your sister Colette and your dearest Eponine are down at the docks I sold them off," the snake lied.

"No!" Enjolras exclaimed struggling harder, but it was useless they had him secured to the wall. "Y-you can't do that Eponine's your daughter and Cosette is her friend, you wouldn't hurt Eponine or her best friend." he tried to reason.

"Oh dear boy," my father said close to his face, "I would, deal with him," he ordered. His gang immediately flung him to the ground and started beating him senseless. Not one of them heard me bang against the widow, but after receiving a kick to the face Enjolras looked up and saw me then let a small smile escape. I got a better look at him. His face got longer and I notice a new scar on the bottom of his lip, but his eyes were the same rich blue and they sparkled when they connected with mine. But his small smile was replaced with pain from a direct hit to his abdomen. After a minute or two they threw him into the streets and he slowly got up and looked at my window I quickly ducked so he wouldn't see me and get into more trouble. I climbed out of the window to tell Cosette of the events.

Six years passed and I haven't seen Enjolras since that day. Six years passed and I met Marius Pontmercy, love of my miserable, little life.

**Author's Note: Okay so now Marius is going to be in the picture. Please don't be mad at me I know Eponine said she was in love with Enjolras, but what I was trying to do and hopefully I didn't fail was to convey how fast emotions of a young girl can change. I hope I didn't mess up to bad. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Okay guys this is going to be a long one hope you like it. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: Don't and never will own Les Miserables.**

I visited Cosette often, but not so much as when we were children. We are both eighteen and I knew she would take care of herself. In the meantime I have fallen in love with my good friend Marius Pontmercy, but I still kept an ear and eye out for Enjolras.

"Good morning Monsieur, what's new with you?" I asked leaning up against the door frame of the rented apartment. The bourgeois boy with brown hair, green eyes and a freckled face turned to me and smiled, making my heart melt.

"Good Morning Eponine, today I shall be attending a meeting at the Cafe Musain." he answered and I responded with a confused look. He had mentioned before that he didn't believe in the revolution that was being discussed. He only went because he liked telling them it was useless and that they were fighting a loss cause, he believed in love not violence, he also believed that everything was right in the world, every time he said this I would get mad at him but cover it with a smile.

"Oh," I said, "So I guess I won't be seeing you much today, right?"

"Actually, you might," he answered, "would you mind coming with me, someone needs to stand up and tell that hard-headed, marble statue that he is fighting for nothing and he won't listen to me so maybe since your a girl he'll listen," he mentioned explaining my purpose.

"I'll come Monsieur," I told him. We walked, or I followed him with my head down until he stopped and I bumped into him. I looked up at him to notice he was staring starstruck at a girl. Not just any girl though, the girl I was suppose to be protecting. Cosette.

"'Ponine do you know that girl?" he asked distracted.

"It's Eponine," I never let anyone call me by that name, not even Marius.

"Right, but do you know that angel?" he said staring at the "angel". He usually asked this when he liked someone, since I'm known for knowing my way around.

"Yes, now can we go back to the Cafe?" I said hurriedly trying to get him away from my best friend's sister.

"Eponine find where she lives," he ordered softly, I was going to say no, but I glanced at Cosette's face to see she had the same expression as Marius, so I agreed to do it later since I wanted to actually see what the meeting was about.

We arrived at the meeting within minutes. I took in my surroundings like usual and saw a load of university boys. One that caught my attention was drinking a bottle of wine and laughing with another boy. Marius decided to tell me profiles.

"Alright you see the monsieur with the bottle?" he asked and I nodded, "that's Grantier and that's Joly our medic, he's also a hypochondriac" he pointed to the man laughing with the drunk, "the man with the slick back blonde hair and glasses is Combeferre, he is a philosopher, but he also has some medical knowledge, the one next to him is Courfeyrac," that sounded familiar, "the marble man's little brother and the biggest flirt," that had to be a coincidence, "then that one hunched over the notebook is Jehan our poet and at the table with him is Feuilly, the artist, Bahorel the brute, Bossuet the unluckiest man on Earth, and our newest edition Gavroche, our little spy, as Courf likes to call him." I looked them all over and noticed it was indeed my little brother with them. "But I don't see our fearless leader," Marius said interrupting my thoughts. Then the bell above the entrance rang and a man walked through. He had to be six feet tall and he had broad shoulders with a proud chest, he looked to be my age. He had curly, blonde hair that covered his eyebrows, but what drew me in were his eyes. They were the purest blue and they held fire in them. He reminded me of Enjolras; there was a great resemblance, but I wasn't sure. When the unnamed man looked up showing his face he had a bruise covering his right eye and his lip was bleeding. Joly, the medic made his way over to the boy to look over his injuries, but the blond man brushed him off as if he was used to this.

"Ah there he is the marble man, our fearless leader," Grantier announced and Marius laughed. The "marble man" rolled his eyes and went over to Combeferre.

"Oh mon ami," Combeferre said, "what on Earth did you say now?" he asked with a chuckle.

"A man in a flashy suite grabbed a little girl's arm because he caught her pick pocketing," he explained, "and I know it's a crime, but if everyone was equal and well off he wouldn't have this problem of pick pockets, no one would. Anyway I stopped him and the girl got away and I lectured the man. He got fed up and punched me in the eye then in my lip," he finished.

"You have to be careful, mon ami," he said still chuckling.

The blue eyed man looked up quickly then his eyes landed on mine and a look of recognition flashed across his eyes. Could it be? Was it really _my_ Enjolras? The look-a-like came towards me and grabbed my hand, it felt calloused but familiar.

"Have we met before Mademoiselle?" he asked as he bent down to kiss my hand quickly, then he rose to his full height. All his friends looked in awe, confusion, and interest.

"I-" I was going to say 'I don't know', but I was interrupted by the one and only Marius.

"There's no way possible that you two have met," he blurted, "I mean you are a gamin and Enjolras is socially challenged," he addressed me, even though his face stayed stoic I saw a fire spark in Enjolras's eyes, it had to be him.

"Marius do you ever think before you open your mouth?," he said flatly, "never address a lady, or anyone as a gamin, we are all equal, and never interrupt a lady, now mademoiselle, you were saying," he turned back to me.

"Oh, um I don't believe we met before," Ugh, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid. Why would I say that? I should have said, 'Yes I believe we have.' Great.

"Hmm." he said in thought, "Well mademoiselle, my name is Enjolras."

"Or marble man." Grantier.

"Lover of liberty." Combeferre.

"The resident statue." Courfeyrac

"Or the all mighty Apollo," Many of his friends threw in and I giggle when he glared at them.

"I'm Eponine. Eponine Jondrette," I lied. Enjolras looked at me suspiciously as if to say, 'still lying about your name?'. But I must be imagining things.

"Hmm. Jondrette?" he mumbled to himself.

"Everyone I have an announcement to make," Marius stated and everyone looked at him. "I am in love!" I felt a pain stab my heart, but it wasn't as pronounced as before. Grantier clapped sarcastically at his announcement, Jehan sighed happily as if thinking up a new topic to write on, Joly laughed, Feuilly nodded distracted (he was working on a fan I think), Bahorel was also laughing, Gavroche made a face of disgust, Courfeyrac was smiling at him, Combeferre acted as if nothing happened (he was reading a book), and Enjolras rolled his eyes, but inquired about the girl.

"What was this mademoiselle's name?" he asked and Marius averted his eyes.

"I'm not sure," he mumbled.

"Well do you even know what she looks like, or is she imaginary," he teased slightly.

"Yes I know what she looks like!" Marius exclaimed, "She has golden locks, like wheat and blue eyes like the sky after it clears from rain and the sun shines through, her skin is like pure milk and looks to be as soft as silk. She looks like an angel that was sent to me by God himself." he sighed, Enjolras looked ready to gag. "Wait! Eponine do you know her name?" he asked me, I thought about saying no, but if I told him it would give me a chance to see if this Enjolras was my Enjolras.

"Yes, her name is Cosette, she's like a sister to me," I saw Marius's and Enjolras's eyes widen.

"How is she like a sister to _you_?" Marius asked in utter shock that I would know the bourgeois girl that well. Enjolras looked ready to kill Marius, he had to be the right Enjolras, no doubt.

I decided to test further, "My best friend from years ago had some family problems and he left her with me and my parents." I knew it was him because this time both him and Courfeyrac looked at each other. I looked at him and he returned the glance.

"Mademoiselle are you sure we haven't met before?" he asked quietly. I nodded unsure why I was hiding. Oh yeah I let his sister slip through my fingers. His brows furrowed in concentration.

I stayed at the Cafe the whole day listening to Enjolras's speeches and Grantier's slurred singing. I also caught up with my brother Gavroche.

"Eponine can you take this letter to my beloved?" Marius asked, I looked outside, it was getting dark. As much as I knew this would shatter my heart more, I decided I would since the letter was for Cosette.

"Okay Monsieur Pontmercy," I agreed taking the note from him.

As I moved to the door I heard a loud voice ring behind me. "Marius! You can't be serious in letting this friend of yours go out into the night to deliver a note!" Enjolras boomed at him, yup it was him alright, still the same hot-headed, over protective boy I knew from all those years ago. One time when we were kids Montparnasse, another childhood friend, decided to play rough with me and Enjolras gave him a black eye.

"But Eponine doesn't mind, right?" he asked me.

"No I don't mind," I said looking at my broken, muddy shoes, I could feel Enjolras's stare on me.

"Fine Pontmercy," he said with venom in his voice, "I will take your stupid letter to your so called beloved, Eponine shouldn't have to go all over Paris at night just for a letter that can no doubt can wait 'till morning ," he told him, the rest of the Les Amis, and me, looked shocked that their fearless leader would deliver a letter on behalf of me.

"Mon ami, are you feeling well?" the man named Joly asked trying to feel his forehead. Enjolras smacked his hand away.

"Yes, I'm fine," he turned to me,"Now where does this young unfortunate mademoiselle live?" he asked gently.

"55 Rue Plummet, Monsieur," I told him.

"Mademoiselle my name is Enjolras, or if you prefer Gabriel," he said then left out the door.

**Author's Note: Whew! Okay I don't now if I will update one as long as this, but I will try to update as much as possible. Review Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** **Hi Everyone thank you so much for the great reviews, you have no idea what they mean to me. I smile every time I read them.**

**Disclaimer: Not a chance :(**

I waited a couple minutes before following him. He must have felt my presence for he turned around quickly a few times, but I was faster and he didn't see me.

We arrived at the cute little cottage and I saw Enjolras visibly relax, probably because he knew this wasn't the docks or a "pleasure house". Thank God to our advantage Cosette was outside looking at butterflies in the dark. Enjolras threw a pebble at her feet to get her attention. She looked up and cautiously walked over to him not recognizing her twin. As she got closer I could see her trying to see if it was truly her brother and when she got to the gate she gasped in happy surprise.

"Brother? Is it really you?" she asked him timidly, the answer to this one question would make my suspicion a fact and I strained to listen.

"Yes it is Cosette" he said trying to keep the excitement in his voice. "How have you come to this place? I was told you and 'Ponine were sold down in the docks, is she with you?" he asked with the most emotion I have seen out of him all day. Seems like he doubted his suspicions of me.

"I was never sold to the docks, brother," she told him, "neither was Eponine, a kind man who knew our mother took me away from Eponine's parents and he raised me as my own.

And it's awful what's happened to 'Ponine, her parents lost the inn and she lives all over now and she is forced to steal to keep herself alive. It's somewhat better now because Gavroche was taken in by a group of boys," she informed him. He looked mortified at what he had missed, and if I know him (and I do), he is probably blaming himself for my predicament.

"I know, I am the leader of the group, but I have heard nothing of Eponine. Oh here I almost forgot here," he handed Cosette the letter and explained, before she could thank him and the reunion could go on I heard some voices coming down the alley.

"Who is this hussy?" I heard my father ask harshly to one of his gang members.

"That's your brat Eponine," he stated, "don't you know ya own kid? Why's she hangin' about 'ere?"

"Eponine your not needed in this, we're enough 'ere without you," he said in a harsh whisper trying not to alarm anyone nearby that he's trying to rob this house, meanwhile Enjolras and Cosette were arguing about Marius.

"I know this house I tell you," I said trying to buy time, "there's nothing here for you, just the old man and the girl, they live ordinary lives." I could tell he was getting frustrated with me.

"This doesn't concern you Eponine," he growled, "leave."

"I'm gonna scream, I'm gonna warn them here," I said knowing he didn't want the police on his back.

"One little scream and you'll regret it for a year," he threatened. I opened my mouth and I screamed as loud as I could. I saw Cosette run inside, but Enjolras was nowhere to be seen.

"You want to scream!" my father yelled at me, I spit to his face as a reply, he wiped it off angrily, "I'll make you scream alright!" he raised his hand and I instantly prepared myself for the blow, but it never came. I opened my eyes to see curly, blond hair and the back of a red coat.

"You know Monsieur it is incredibly rude to hit a women," I heard the man in front of me say, he was holding my father's wrist.

"Don't I know you boy?" my father asked snatching his wrist away.

"Most likely," he replied. I saw my father give silent orders to his gang and they pulled Enjolras away from me and pined him against the deteriorating wall behind us. His head hit the wall with an audible thump and they punched him in the stomach for good measure. Two of my fathers goons held me back.

"Enjolras!" I exclaimed as I struggled against my father's men.

"So boy, do you think you can play hero and just not pay for it?" my father asked ignoring me, "that's not how things work around 'ere, so we'll be happy to teach you, boys," they pushed him against the wall harder and punched him relentlessly, I had to stop them from beating him senseless. I elbowed and kneed the men holding me I ran to Enjolras, taking a few hits, and pulled him up. He shoved me ahead.

"Run 'Ponine as fast as you can to the Cafe de l'ABC," he yelled punching one of my dads men, I knew he actually meant the Cafe Musian, I had the feeling he wouldn't take my arguing so I ran.

"Head her off at the Cafe de l'ABC," my dad barked at the goons. "I got the boy."

It took me ten minutes but I made it safely into the Cafe.

**Author's Note: Okay I hoped you liked it. Please tell me what you think if you like it or hate it leave a review, thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Sorry I didn't update soon enough. Thank you for all your great reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Les Miserables**

Enjolras's POV

I knew there was a serious problem when I started to get dizzy after Eponine lifted me up, I probably have a concussion from hitting that wall. Thank God Eponine listened and ran, but now I had to deal with Thenardier. He pulled me down by my hair and punched my nose, he thought I wouldn't be much of a challenge, he was wrong. I quickly rolled over and punched him square on his already crooked nose. He was undoubtedly stronger than I was and gained the upper hand. Punches and kicks were coming from different directions and landing on their desired spots. He must have gotten out of breath because he stopped for a quick moment and I was able to stand. I delivered a punch to his flat stomach and he hunched over. I took this as my chance to escape so I started for the Cafe; he recovered quickly and grabbed the back of my jacket. I squirmed out of his grip, but then slipped, I got up as fast as I could. Then I only remember darkness surrounding me.

Eponine's POV

As soon as I reached the Cafe I ran to Combeferre, he seemed to be closest to Enjolras. "En-Enjolras needs help, some thugs attacked us. I got away because of him, he needs help," I rushed out of breath.

"Where is he?" Combeferre asked standing up, the rest of the boys followed.

"55 Rue Plummet," I answered they all went to the door, the only one who had no idea what was going on was Marius; he was writing another letter by the looks of it. I decided to let him be for now and lead the boys to Rue Plummet.

I lead them threw twisting alleys and winding streets. "'Ponine I think I found him," Gavroche pointed over to a lump of red on the side of the road. Everyone rushed over and made a circle, Combeferre and I turned him over.

"We have to get him to the Cafe." Bahorel, the tough revolutionary boy said and picked him up with ease.

"Put me down" we all heard Enjolras mumble, "'Ponine needs help, let go" he tried to move around but passed out.

We reached the Cafe soon and cleared a table so we could lay Enjolras down. Joly and Combeferre went over to him to inspect his injuries. We all left the room while they inspected him. They came out and said he had a cut on his lip, bruised ribs on both sides, sore ankle, a swollen cheek, no missing teeth (a miracle as Joly said), and a big concussion. When everyone heard the diagnosis they decided to get some rest since there was no point in staying and waiting anxiously.

"Goodnight Eponine," Combeferre said as he made his way out of the Cafe.

"Monsieur Combeferre," I called him before the door shut, "Do you mind if I ask how you and Monsieur Enjolras meet?"

"I don't mind," he said entering the Cafe again. He took the seat across from me. "Let's see we met I believe three years ago," he gave it some thought, "yes we we're sixteen. I was walking to the book store to get another book on philosophy and he bumped into me hard, I immediately apologized and he did the same but when he looked up his eye was swollen shut and his cheek was bleeding.

"He saw me staring and got all defensive and started ranting about how it was impolite to stare. Imagine my shock to see a "gamin" talk to me like that. But after that I started to follow him, that's how I learned about Courfeyrac. Everyday I would follow him and he would always have a piece of bread for Courfeyrac and a crumb for himself. After sometime I asked him if they would like to live with me and my family. I knew my dad wouldn't mind because we got our money from being merchants, but that was before I was born. At first he was going to say no but then Courf said okay and he went along with it. Since then we've been like brothers, my parents love him and Courf like their family."

"Wow, Monsieur that's amazing how your family just took them in," I said to him.

"Yes I suppose it is, goodnight Eponine," he replied, when he left I went to check on Enjolras. He looked so horrible, as they said he had a busted lip, but I noticed his skin on his cheek started turning purple. I grabbed a cloth that was soaking in a near by bowl, I put it on his lip and his swelling cheek.

"I'm so sorry 'Jolras, this is all my fault I'm so sorry," I tell him patting his face.

"Huff," I hear him breath in sharply and his eyes open to look at me quickly. He sits up. "Eponine?"

I quickly sat up straight and turned around quickly so he wouldn't see me blush at how close we were, "I am so so sorry Monsieur I was just trying to help with your injuries."

"Ugh," he groaned as he positioned himself better, "there is no need to apologize mademoiselle and I would prefer it if you call me Enjolras."

"Okay," I replied looking at him.

"Alright then, now that Marius isn't here to interrupt our conversation I will repeat my question, have we met before?" It looked as if he already knew the answer.

I decided to tell him the truth. "Yes," I said as I looked down at my knees.

"I knew it," he breathed, I felt his hand under my chin making me look up, he was smiling. Then all of a sudden he hugged me gently; I was so happy he wasn't mad and I hugged him tightly.

"Ow," I pulled back and looked at him confused.

"Ribs," he said pointing to the body part.

"I'm so sorry Enjolras," I said quickly, "Joly, the medic, right?" Enjolras confirmed with a head nod, "Joly said all you have is bruised ribs, a split lip, a concussion, a swollen cheek, and a sore ankle."

"Oh, that's all?" he joked, that was the first time I saw him smile today.

"That's the Enjy I know," I said smiling back.

"What do you mean?" he asked furrowing his blonde brows.

"Since I saw you today you haven't smiled once," I told him. The smile slipped of his face and he looked down.

"Even though I have been living with Combeferre, there hasn't been a moment when I haven't thought about you and Cosette, in fact before today I lived in fear that you and Cosette were at the docks or dead. I know I saw you, I believe, six years ago, your father said you were sold at the docks even though I saw you through a window I didn't know if he was going to carry his lie out," he explained still not making eye contact, I noticed he winced slightly.

"Enjolras you need to rest," I told him trying to change the tender subject.

"I, uh, have a room upstairs, if you can-" I knew what he was going to ask so answered quickly by helping him stand.

"Of course, I already forgot your ankle was hurt," I replied. When I found a way to hold him up without falling over, we did an awkward shuffle up the stairs into his small room above the Cafe.

I looked over to Enjolras and his brows were furrowed, "Are you alright?" I asked looking over at him while we climbed the stairs

"Yes I'm fine, I was just thinking that after six years we have to meet like this," he said gesturing to his swollen eye and split lip.

"I'm not surprised," he stared at me confused. "Well you've always been a

hero and you always sacrificed yourself for others."

"I am no hero 'Ponine, and that isn't how I want people to see me as, I want everyone to have the same rights, to be equal, and to not feel oppressed by our non-existent government," he said starting to get passionate, until he winced and clutched his side.

"Okay Enjolras, you need to rest before you hurt yourself," I told him as we reached his room. I asked him if he could stand up until I turned his sheets down, he said yes so I quickly turned them down and helped him into bed.

"Eponine, where are you staying tonight?" he asked as I went to leave.

"My parent's house," I responded quietly, he sat up rapidly clearly ignoring his pain.

"Have you forgotten what happened tonight?" he asked beginning to get excited. "You alerted someone of your father, he would have beaten you severely if I hadn't been there, not that I'm blaming you because I'm not, but I couldn't stand it if you had gotten hurt," he recapped the night, "you can't go to your house, who knows what will happen!"

"I'm not a little girl anymore Enjolras, I've been hit before," I said getting angry.

"Obviously," he answered looking at one of my bruises, "but I bet that this is the first time you ever went against your father's command, or warned anyone nearby of one of his plans." He had a point here, but I wasn't going to say anything about it.

"Look Eponine," he said gently, "I'm not going to let you get hurt, especially not when I can prevent it and I know it is my fault for all your previous beatings." so that's what this is about, I knew he was blaming himself for my lifestyle now. "I should have searched harder for you and Cosette I know it's my fault." he said just above a whisper.

"It's not your fault Enjolras you didn't know what would happen," I said softening my tone, "but you really need your rest."

"Eponine I won't get any rest if I am worrying about you," he said being stubborn.

"Fine I'll be downstairs, I promise," he looked at me skeptically, "I promise Enjolras."

"Okay goodnight Eponine," he finally said.

"Goodnight Enjolras," I said as I closed his door and headed downstairs, I had a feeling my life was going to get a lot more interesting.

**Author's Note: Okay I hope you liked it, it might be a while until I do another update because I have to put school first but thank you for being supportive and REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I apologize for not updating but I've been swamped with school work. I hope you like this new chapter. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Les Miserables**

"Eponine?" I heard a young male voice say. I opened my eyes, but quickly squinted them so I could adjust to the light.

"Eponine, are you awake?" I finally opened my eyes to see Courfeyrac sitting across from me.

"Yes, yes I'm awake," I looked around to see where I was, my memory was a little foggy from last night.

"Your at the Musain," Courfeyrac said noticing my confused face. Oh, now I remember, Marius, Cosette, the revolutionaries... Enjolras!

"Enjolras!" I exclaimed sitting straight up. "I have to check on him."

"He's alright I was already up there," he assured me, "but what are you doing here? Did you stay here for the night?"

"Well somebody had to help him if he needed help so I stayed," I told him a version of the truth.

"Right," he replied not believing my story, but he decided to drop it. Or so I thought. "I know it's you Eponine," he said out of no where.

"Of course it's me who else would it be?" I asked trying to dodge the bullet.

"No I mean it's you, you're the one that helped us out," he stated.

"I'm surprised it took you so long Courf," I said ruffling his hair, like I used to do when we were children, as he chuckled and brushed my hand away.

"I knew it yesterday, but today confirmed it when: one, you were sitting here when I came this morning, and two when Enjolras woke up frantic asking if ''Ponine' was alright and safe," Courfeyrac said with a smile, "Anyway you should go see him, I reassured him that you were fine, but he insisted on coming down stairs to see if you were alright himself; I kept him in bed but he's still worried." I nodded and headed upstairs.

I opened the door quietly and looked inside. I looked over at him and I realized he healed fast, his swelling was gone, his lip was closing, and it appeared the swelling in the ankle was gone as well, I couldn't tell because it was wrapped.

"It's not nice to stare, you know," a deep voice startled me.

"And it's not nice to startle people," I said stepping in the room, "How are you?"

"I'm fine, the only problem is that my ribs are sore, but that's nothing," Enjolras stated plainly. "Um, Eponine I'm getting out of bed and I'm going to change," he said, why suddenly getting red?

"Oh! Right, uh, I'll, um, be down stairs," I said shutting the door and making my way downstairs quickly.

Soon all the boys started pouring in. Combeferre came in a hurry with Joly, Bossuet, and a girl I didn't recognize at his side, she had reddish hair and dark skin. They asked me how Enjolras was and I told them he was fine. Next was Bahorel and Feuilly, Feuilly was fanning himself and talking about the heat, Grantier came in with a wine bottle, but Marius was no where to be seen.

"Hi Eponine," Jehan said.

"Hi Eponine," the rest of the boys said noticing my presence.

"Good morning boys," I replied, they all took their seats.

"Did you check on Enjolras?" Joly asked again looking at me worried.

"Yes, he's getting dressed right now," I told him a second time and he nodded his head.

"So Eponine do you know the people that attacked you both last night?" Bahorel asked.

"No, I have no idea as to who they were, maybe just some thieves," I lied, I couldn't let them know my family background, they would be disgusted with me and then there goes my chance at friendship.

Then Gavroche came in and saw me, "Eponine! You're still here!" he exclaimed and climbed onto my lap. I grinned down at him and gave him a hug.

"How is a man supposed to get sleep if you baboons keep making noise?!" Enjolras boomed from the stairs.

"Ah, he lives," Grantier exclaimed dramatically and everyone chuckled.

"Ha ha Grantier," Enjolras said stoically as he came over ti all of us. "Courfeyrac how many guns do we have?" he was already starting? It's only eight thirty.

"We have fifteen guns Enjolras," Courfeyrac replied and Enjolras looked shocked and ran his fingers through his hair, then he quickly recovered himself.

"Alright, we need to gather all the gun powder, guns, and ammunition. Trying to defeat the national guard will not be an easy task." Enjolras said thinking, "Okay everyone let's get to work. Bahorel, Courfeyrac, and Gavroche have gun duty,"my little brother's eyes lit up, "Jehan and Bossuet need to get gun powder and ammunition, Joly and Combeferre are on medical supplies, and Eponine, Marius and I will go look for escape routes and don't forget the rally is at four in front of General Lamarque's house," Enjolras looked around frowning.

"Where is Marius?" he asked looking at the boys waiting for an answer.

"He hasn't shown up all morning," Combeferre informed him and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. I completely forgot that Marius wasn't here.

Enjolras breathed out and pinched the bridge of his nose, "New plan Eponine you and me will find escape routes, why is everyone still here?" He asked composed and they all exited to do their tasks.

Enjolras put on a wine colored jacket over his brown striped vest and went over to the door. "Ready 'Ponine?" he asked using my nickname, I didn't realize I was smiling until we left out the door.

"Ready," I replied, I was determined to help Enjolras as much as I could for his life changing cause.


End file.
